1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to photography, and more particularly, to a photographing method and apparatus providing correction of object shadows, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When taking pictures of an object using a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, a surveillance camera, or a cellular phone having a camera function, the quality of the pictures may be affected due to a shadow on the object varying according to the direction of light.
Particularly, when taking a picture of a face, the face of the picture may be partially shaded according to the direction of light and the shape of the face. Such partial shading may not be removed by post-correction, such as white balance correction.
Therefore, a function for correcting shading of an object may be necessary for a photographing apparatus. Particularly, if a user taking a picture of an object using a cellular phone in camera mode is not skilled in methods of taking pictures according to the direction of light, although a high-quality beauty mode is selected, the quality of the picture may be poor due to presence of a shadow on the object.